


Team Miraculous

by EveryoneLovesMari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Borderline crack, Crack, F/M, Mainly team miraculous shennanigans, This whole fic is more or less crack to be honest, with a bunch of flufff sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneLovesMari/pseuds/EveryoneLovesMari
Summary: In which team miraculous shenanigans ensue, Marinette is smug and Master fu has an incredible talent of doing laundry without being seen.





	Team Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> In which team miraculous shenanigans ensue, Marinette is smug and Master fu has an incredible talent of doing laundry without being seen.

“I’m just saying- it should be me because I’m the most honest” Chloe grabbed a freshly washed shirt from the pile as she looked each one of her teammates right in the the eye one by one. “We all know I say things like they are and that’ll come in handy during battle”  
It was a quiet evening in the gang’s local laundromat. Alya, Nino, Adrien and Chloe stood around a pile of Adrien’s freshly dried laundry and helped him fold his clothes as they waited for Marinette so they can start patrol. Originally they were meant to meet in the park opposite the laundromat, however after seeing Adrien’s significant lack of ability in being able to fold clothes like a normal person through the laundromat window, Nino, Chloe and Alya decided they should help the model out or patrol would never start.  
So they texted Marinette about the change in meeting place and proceeded to engage in conversation while helping out Adrien as they waited for their blue eyed leader. Little did they know that the topic of conversation would somehow escalate to who should be second in command to their leader.  
“Fair point, fair point” shot back Alya. “Butttttt I think that the co-leader should be someone more… um… level- headed, like yours truly-”  
“ARE YOU SAYING I’M HOT HEADED, FOX!?”  
“I mean-“  
“Alright alright, break it up you two!” Nino said standing up from his seat to place himself in between them before Chloe litterally pounced on his girlfriend. “Besides, I think that LB’a second in command should be wise. And you know… my miraculous is literally based off a freaking turtle…”.  
“Oh come one guys!” Adrien cried out as he stopped pacing and faced his team mates, still clinging onto his jacket that he had yet to fold since this topic of conversation was brought up. “I can’t believe we’re still arguing about this! Second in command should obviously be me, I’ve been here the longest next to my lady for frick sakes!”  
“Uhh hate to break it to you kitty cat, but just cause you’ve been here the longest out of all of us, doesn’t make you the most qualified” said Alya dryly.  
“Yea I agree, you’re the most reckless out of all of us dude” pointed out Nino.  
“Um purr-don me? I think we can all agree that I’m way less reckless than I was before!”  
“True enough, true enough, but it’s still a bad idea-“  
“YOU’RE A BAD IDEA!”  
“UM WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”. Marinette slammed the laundromat door open and the bell hanging almost fell off as she did so. The design student expected to find her teammates helping her boyfriend with his laundry. Only, they were not folding clothes. Adrien and Nino were neck and neck, Chloe looked like she was about to throw a tantrum and Alya just looked so freaking done. “I ran a little late because I had to save a poor kitten from a tree I find you all at each other’s throats! Sheesh, I can’t leave you guys alone for 2 bloody seconds! Someone better tell me what’s going on now!”  
“Marinette finally! Now you can decide who’s second in command!” Chloe sighed a breath of relief as she ran up next to Marinette and dragged her towards the others.  
“Second in command?” Marinette questioned in genuine shock. Why would they need someone to be second in command when they didn’t even have a leader?  
“Purr-cisely purr-incess.” Adrien sauntered over to his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her hand in greeting. “Since you’re our leader and we obviously can’t decide who would work best as your second in command, you should decide!”  
“But we’re all equal in this team, and since when am I the leader?? I am not the leader!” exclaimed Marinette as her team mates rolled their eyes at their leaders oblivious modesty.  
“Yes you are ladybug” said an elderly’s man voice from behind them. The team turned their heads immediately to the source, only to find Master fu in the corner of the laundromat casually folding many Hawaiian shirts of various colours.  
“MASTER FU?! How long have you been there for?! We thought this place was empty!” Nino said what the rest of his teammates were thinking as they all rushed over to the old guardian.  
“One who approaches a still Kobra thinking it is not alive is surely to get stung”. Marinette and her teammates looked at each other with questioning looks; five years of knowing Master fu and they still don’t understand his metaphors. “…I meant you guys shouldn’t talk about team miraculous tactics as civilians without knowing for sure that there’s no one else around” Master fu said blankly.  
“Anyway, like I was saying, Marinette, you are the leader. As Ladybug, you’re the one responsible for the game plan that will ultimately capture the Akuma.” Master fu was surprised that Marinette didn’t know this, surely it was already assumed.  
“See bugaboo!” Adrien lovingly ruffled his girlfriend’s hair as she just stood their trying to take in this new information. Sure, she knew she was the one who formulated the game plan but she never thought of herself as the leader. “And you say I’m the obvious one” said Adrien with a wink, which earned Adrien a playful eye roll and push from Marinette.  
Although Marinette couldn’t tell a lie.  
Ladybug, leader of team miraculous.  
She liked the sound of it.  
“So can you tell us which one of us is second in command??” said Chloe eagerly.  
“You do not put the noodles in the pot before the water boils because there’s a right time for everything”  
“BUT MASTER FU!” said Alya, Adrien, Nino and Chloe in unison.  
“I will decide which holder is worthy of second in command in due time, goodbye” Master fu said as a matter of fact as he grabbed his laundry basket and walked out of the door leaving behind a secretly smug ladybug and an open mouthed cat, fox, turtle and bee in their local laundromat.


End file.
